That's Beautiful
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: "You were Juliet, and I was into you. I asked you out til you couldn't say no and you finally felt it too."   -"That's Beautiful to Me" by Jaron and the Long Road to Love.
1. Down the Boulevard

"_I drove you down the boulevard_

_That's where you took my heart_

_And you gave me yours instead"_

"Shawn…" Juliet's voice was laced with caution. "How fast are we going? Shawn!"

He laughed as he took a right onto the boulevard.

"Just trust me, Jules."

"Shawn!" This time it was a squeak as he sped up suddenly and she squeezed his waist tightly.  
Slowly, he felt her right arm leave his waist. After a minute, his bike going well over the speed limit, he heard her.

"Woohoo!"

He glanced back quickly. Her helmet was off, her head thrown back, the wind whipping through her hair. And she had a grin on her face that literally spread from one ear to the other. Shawn saw the flash out of the corner of his eye and knew he would be framing this later.

"I…I love—" He was shouting, trying to be heard over the wind, but he wasn't quite loud enough.

"Come again?" Her voice was just as strained as hers was.

"Jules…I love—"

"Shawn…I can't…"

"Son of a…" he mumbled. As quickly as was safe, he slowed to a stop and pulled over.

"Jules, I—"

When he turned to look into her eyes, her gaze was so hopeful, and he knew…she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The small smile that had replaced her grin told him what she was offering and what she wanted in return.

She might not have known it, but he knew she already had it.

"I…I love your hair like that, Jules, but you might wanna put your helmet back on."


	2. Won't Grow

"_You laugh at the garden that won't grow in the lawn."_

"Shawn…I don't think they're growing."

"Nonsense," he scoffed, glancing out his window. "They'll be fine."

"Have you watered them?"

He blinked. "Isn't that what the rain's for?"

"Did you see if there are leaves yet? Have you pruned it?"

"Well, I don't know what pouring a disgusting beverage on them will do. I'm sure they don't need help with their bowel movements, but if you think it will help…"

"Eww…Shawn."

Juliet giggled, and Shawn smiled as he reached for her hand over the kitchen table, and they stared out the window to the lawn.

Tilting her head, Juliet asked, "Is it even pineapple season?"


	3. Coffee

_"Drink coffee in the kitchen with no make-up on."_

Shawn reluctantly pried his eyelids open as sunlight penetrated them. Groaning, he pushed his blanket off his otherwise bare torso before throwing it over the side of the bed. He slid his feet into his slippers and shuffled down the stairs, closing his eyes as he mechanically made his way to the kitchen. Still on autopilot, he grappled for the light switch. His eyes sprung open when he discovered it was already up.

Sitting at the kitchen table was the beautiful blonde he had fallen asleep next to the night before. With closed eyes, she inhaled her coffee's aroma satisfied and smiling.

Shawn was awful at being still, but he was learning because it was times like this, times when she took quiet, peaceful moments like this –especially now, in her silk pink pajamas, messy bun, and without any make-up marking her face—were when she was the most beautiful. And if he had to learn to sit still to fully appreciate them, then he could do that. Mornings like this, with her, were worth it.


	4. Wrong Words

_"Sing all the wrong words to my favorite songs._

_You're beautiful, and that's beautiful."_

"Jules," Shawn called as he made his way to the kitchen. "Jules!"

She spun, pulling the earbuds from her reddening ears.

"Um…hi. I was just…"

"Jules," Shawn continued. "You are _killing_ that song. Cee-lo Green is probably rolling over in his grave."

Juliet furrowed her eyebrows. "Cee-lo's not dead, Shawn."

He took a moment to consider this. "That's fair. But what are you saying?"

"Well…I didn't want to cuss, so—"

"Sure," Shawn agreed, nodding. "But what about after 'If I was richer'?"

"I…I would still be Richard?"

He laughed. "No. No, Jules. It's 'with ya.' 'I would still be _with ya'_. Why would a guy named Cee-lo say he'd be Richard?"

Juliet opened her mouth to respond, before closing it again. "Well…I didn't know who sang it when I heard first heard it, so…I guess it made sense at the time."

Shawn laughed aloud, and Juliet gave an embarrassed grin.

"You…are _adorable_," Shawn commented with a nod, eliciting a bigger smile from his girlfriend.

"And, Jules…if you're going to dance like that, you can use whatever wrong words you want."


	5. Lines On Your Face

**Sorry it's been so long, guys. I wish I had a good excuse, but the only one is that Merlin stole my attention. I apologize.**

"_You got lines on your face from sleeping on me."_

Shawn mumbled incoherently into the pillow.

"What?"

He rolled over.

"Come back. Whatcha up for 'nyway?"

I got a call Shawn. I have to go in."

He finally cracked an eye open, watching as she wiggled into her work pants. He let out a bark of laughter as he saw her face.

The blonde detective froze.

"What?"

Shawn pushed himself out of bed, stood as close to her as possible, and rubbed at her a red line running across her cheek. Thumb still brushing her skin, he kissed her.

"That's my bad…but you look _adorable_."


	6. Phone Call

_"Call me at work 'cause you've lost your key."_

He picked up on the second ring. His voice, though as cheery as usual, betrayed a shortness of breath as he greeted her.

"Hey Jules!"

"Shawn!" she heard Gus exclaim in the background. "We're kind of in the middle of something."

"What's going on?" Juliet asked, rubbing the bump on her forehead as she leaned back in her chair.

"Chasing down the spirits, Jules."

"Well, when you're done 'chasing spirits,' can you come down here? I had an altercation—"

"Are you okay?" he interrupted, instantly serious.

"Yeah," she answered, waving it off. "Just a bump. But, long story short, I lost my keys. Do you think—"

"Sure, you can come over and use my shower. We'll share."

Juliet bit her lip, but couldn't keep the grin from her face. "No, Shawn," she corrected. "I just need you to bring me the spare."

"Oh, sure." His voice became muted, as if he had moved the phone from his mouth. "Gus, what did I do with Juliet's spare key?"

"It's on your key ring, Shawn."

"Oh, right." His voice returned to normal as his attention shifted back to her. "Sure thing, Jules. I'll bring it when I take you out for your lunch break."

"Shawn!"

She imagined she could see him roll his eyes at his partner's protest.

"Fine. Before you leave work. But I do have a pineapple smoothie with your name on it."

The detective giggled. "Looking forward to it. Be careful."

Serious once again, the psychic spoke.

"You too, Jules."

Juliet hung up the phone, but she had no answer when Carlton approached and asked what she was so happy about.


	7. Three

_"Go to buy a dog and you come home with three,_

_You're beautiful, and that's beautiful to me."_

"Did you tell her when I'd be here?"

"Yeah Dad."

"Have you—"

"Dad! She knows, okay? She was going to look at dogs today, probably just got held up. Patience."

His dad's arms were crossed ad he gave him a skeptical stare. "Why didn't you go with her?"

"Because I had a case today and she had the day off. Don't worry, she'll—OOH! Puppies!"

Henry shook his head as his son passed him. His jaw dropped when he turned to see what had distracted him.

The blonde detective was holding a box and Shawn was pulling a golden retriever puppy out of it, as two other small furballs yipped and scrambled to escape the cardboard.

"What the…"

Juliet sighed. "I know. Three dogs will be a _lot_ of work. But I couldn't just pick one! Look at those little faces," she pleaded, handing one to her father-in-law as she cuddled with the last one herself. "How could I leave them behind?"

He fought a grin. How his son had managed to find _and_ win over a girl so perfect for him was a mystery.

Henry rolled his eyes as he heard his grown son coo to the one in his arms, "We'll call _you_ Mr. Fluffypants…"

**I might have to revisit this, because I've got this vision of Shawn and Henry (and maybe Gus for good measure) working on a fence in the back yard while our favorite psychic keeps getting distracted by the puppies. Hmm...**


	8. Kindness

_"You turn every head when you walk into a room  
But your kindness and your sweetened soul lingers like perfume."_

Shawn froze mid-bounce and trned to face the chief's open door. His sixth sense always seemed to know when Juliet was around.

As she entered the bullpen with her recent arrest, Lassiter trailing behind her with a second one, everyone watched them pass.

Shawn nudged Gus' arm with his own.

"Dude. Is my girlfriend badass or what?"

"You know that's right."

The chief rolled her eyes as she sat. She went back to speaking, only to be interrupted when Juliet entered the office.

"Hey Jules," Shawn greeted in his singsong voice.

"Hi Shawn," she returned with a flirty grin as Lassiter approached behind her. "Chief, can we talk to the DA about cutting Carver some slack?"

Her partner immediately protested, his voice shrill, "He took a swing at you!"

"I know," she conceded before anyone else cold voice their concern. "But he seem like he's basically a good kid. He just got up in the wrong crowd is all. And then he ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. He's the youngest of all of them. I think he just needs a little time."

"And some new friends," Lassiter mumbled.

"We'll talk," Vick assured the detective, turning to the Psych pair, she dismissed them.

Before he left, Shawn planted a quick but dramatic kiss on Juliet's cheek. She turned red, and the chief and Lassiter both opened their mouths to protest. By the time they'd stuttered something out, Shawn had already whispered, "You're swell, Jules," and skipped down the hall.


	9. Romantic

_"Babe, you could've gone with Romeo, but you let him go,_

_And you stayed with me instead._

_And everyday I find new ways that make you beautiful."_

Shawn is not a romantic person.

He doesn't like candles or suits and he _hates _rom-coms (except, of course, for _Shaun_ _of the Dead_ and anything made in the 80s). And he _really_ detests the sad ones.

So he's not sure why he stops flipping channels when he lands on _Romeo and Juliet_, but his girlfriend freezes in the doorway when she sees it.

"_What_ are you doing?"

He looks up and grins. "Hey Jules! Want to join me?"

"Only if you change the channel."

"What? You don't like this movie?"

"I've had enough Romeo and Juliet in my life. And this isn't even the one with Leonardo DiCaprio."

Shawn doesn't change the channel right away but stares blankly at the TV for a moment.

"You know…his intentions were good."

"What are you talking about?"

He shrugs. "It's romantic…right? Isn't that why most girls love this story?"

She stares at him curiously. "Shawn?"

"Like, say…a trip to Italy.

She closes her eyes and exhales.

"Shawn."

"Do you miss the big romantic stuff? I mean, sure, we have fun, but it's not Italy or candlelit dinners or…"

He trails off. She smiles and sits on the couch, folding her legs beneath her and laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're plenty romantic, Shawn."

He gently brushes her hair from her forehead, letting his fingertips linger on her skin. "You make me want to be, Jules," he sighs.

She smiles sleepily, her eyes already closed. And even once she's asleep, he can't take his eyes off of her.


	10. Red Roses

_"You say, 'Honey, give me roses, but don't buy red.'"_

Juliet stopped so suddenly that Shawn almost ran into her.

"Jules, what—" He cut himself off when he saw what had caught her eye: a bush of red roses.

His eyes widened and he felt his heartbeat quicken. His father had once said that a rose, a _red _rose especially, was seen as a promise whether or not you intended it that way. He'd ignored that once and ended up in a lot of trouble. And while he knew he loved Juliet, he wasn't quite ready to own up to it yet.

"Jules?"

"I want roses," she sighed wistfully to no one in particular. Then, over her shoulder to Shawn, she said, "You should get me roses."

He gaped but said nothing. What was he supposed to say? After that last incident, red roses scared him.

"Just…not red ones," she went on.

His heart stopped. Was she reading his mind again?

Her lips were pursed and her head was tilted. "Red's just so…typical. I'm sick of red roses."

He swallowed a lump in his throat, smiling as he nodded.

"You got it, Jules."

At work the next day, as if by magic, a rose appeared on her desk. It was a single, thornless long-stemmed one, the shade almost of a pineapple—with just a little red trimming the edges of the velvet petals.

She twirled it between her fingertips, inhaling its aroma, and sighed disappointedly as Lassiter called her away from it.

When she returned, the rose had been placed in a vase with a few inches of water and her internet browser had been opened to a flower dictionary.

She smiled. Leave it to Shawn to always know what to say.


End file.
